The present invention relates to a cigar/cigarette holder and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to temporarily secure a cigar or a cigarette to a proximal object with a cigar/cigarette holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cigar/cigarette holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, cigar/cigarette holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding cigars or cigarettes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 300,417 to Knecht discloses a combined upper handle bar clamp and cigar lighter holder for a motorcycle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,645 to Hagman discloses a safety cigarette holder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,981 to Musick discloses a lighted cigar holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,477 to Valdez discloses a cigar or cigarette holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,254 to Fleisher et al. discloses a cigar holder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,647 to Notarmuzi discloses a multi-purpose golfer's accessory.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cigar/cigarette holder that is simple in design, readily transportable, and allows a cigar, cigarette, or combination thereof to be held at a proximal location for use.
In this respect, the cigar/cigarette holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to temporarily secure a cigar or a cigarette to a proximal object.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved cigar/cigarette holder which can be used for allowing a user to temporarily secure a cigar or a cigarette to a proximal object. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.